smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prismdale
In the Aeon of the Champion ''story series, '''Prismdale '''is the unofficial fairy kingdom. It is located in a mystical realm out of sight and reach of most mortals (save for the unicorns of Equidar, their allies). Certain individuals can perceive ways into the realm that others cannot, and these have been notably concentrated in High Faerun, where there is a shrine to the Fairy Godmother. The bulk of the kingdom is located in an area known as Fluttervale, which serves as the unofficial capital. The smurfs have not yet encountered this world, nor have they visited High Faerun, but they did know about the kingdom and its faefolk by interacting with some of the denizens who had entered Middle-Earth to bless its forests. Papa Smurf himself had some remarkable encounters with these faes during his youth, as part of his magic training. Origins and history Operations When Middle-Earth was re-ordered after the Second Sin War in -27,000, its natural flora and fauna began to flourish following over 60,000 years of instability due to demonic taint and the like. This gave rise to the Wild Gods, who began to multiply in their numbers and spread themselves out across the world; many of whom became forest spirits inhabiting the Midnight Glade on Western Vigrith. Many of these elder spirits took on carnal forms, nurturing the wildlife and helping it to develop into fledging vegetation. Thus, natural beauty was created and came into being. One of these, however, was unique. This was the Fairy Godmother. She did not possess a physical form, as her godly essence did not materialise in a tangible way. However, her influence was felt across Middle-Earth, as she gazed upon Creation and saw its lacks and drawbacks. It is said that her tears gave birth to the faes and pixies of Vigrith, and they entered that world from theirs to bless it with their magic. Wands atwirl, the essence of the goddess' tears led to the magification of several areas of dense woodland, leading to the creation of Enchanted Forests. The Fairy Godmother's instructions to her offspring were simple: '''be of help to the other races'. The faes were to work as background operations, helping to keep the magical balance of this mysterious world in check and thus things running smoothly, without drawing much attention to themselves in the process. Strife The fairies dwelled within Prismdale all throughout the Mythos period, under the rule of Fae Queen Titania. Legend has it that she was personally chosen by the Fairy Godmother to lead the fairies on their duties. Governing affairs with a firm but just hand, she was held in extremely high regard, both by the fairy princessess of each Enclave, but also by the common, lower-class fairies, who carried out their tasks all the more expediently in her presence. She epitomised everything they spiritually aspired to be: fair, kind, noble and of strong heart - and was thus referred to as the 'Paragon' of their kind. As Titania's power expanded, and Prismdale became more and more influential across the realm, the Fae Queen drew closer spiritually to the ultimate deity, and took interpretations of her commands more and more literally. Her aim was to lead her people to a place of spiritual enlightenment, where they would be in total and complete alignment with her idealistic approach to world order. This drew criticism. Some faes were skeptical of Prismdale's increasing religiosity. Once such fairy was Sapphira, Princess of the Sapphire Enclave. Due to her position, Sapphira only mused her skepticism privately, but her doubt grew more pronounced by the year as Titania appeared to border on fanatacism at times in her dedication to the Fairy Godmother's words. Other fairies outright rejected the predominant societal norms of the time, though were too afraid, like Sapphira, to speak openly on such matters: they feared the wrath of both Queen Titania and the Fairy Godmother, as well as of their fellow fairies. However, the suspense of dissent could only go on for so long, as for every Paragon, there is a Heretic. The heretical fairies soon found a powerful ally in Morgana. Already of shady nature due to her dabbling in unknown forces to increase her power - experiements which were only halted after royal orders to do so - she became the most powerful voice of opposition to spiritualism in the realm of Prismdale, speaking to a large number of alternative thinkers despite disgusitng the religious elite, Titania herself, and most other faes. She argued that the fae societal structure was oppressive, as it entrenched servitude to other races and relegated the faes to 'passive tinkerers' who set the stage for others to steal the show. In her mind, faes should be allowed to achieve their own success by following their own paths, and forcing them into restrictive roles stifled innovation and was highly illiberal. Furious, Titania came down like a steel hammer on such blasphemy, forbidding Morgana from making such proclamations under pain of arrest. The skeptic fae ostensibly agreed, but started holding discussions in secret instead. More and more became touched by her message, and soon, they too began to long for their freedom. They came to support liberal ideas, viewing their queen Titania as an obstacle to liberty and individual agency. Unfortunately for Morgana and her followers, there was a betrayal from within. Thinking a step ahead, Titania had asked one of her handmaid fairies to join Morgana's side to spy on her, and uncovered the existence of dissenting groups. Realising the threat posed to Prismdale infuriated both the fairy Queen and Godmother, and on the latter's orders, Titania had Morgana summoned before the royal court in Prisma, to give account to what she had done. Morgana horrified and later grossly offended the court by refusing to recant her statements, and even reiterating them in the presence of Titania. Enraged, Titania warned Morgana of 'grave consequences' should she continue to divide a once harmonious society along political lines. As a final act of defiance, Morgana broke her wand - a severe insult to faekind - scattering pixie dust all over court. Titania wove a spell across the room to shield her and her courtiers from the effects of the fae dust, but it did not cover everyone, and some ended up with the evil substances under their eyelids. It also gave Morgana valuable time to escape. Civil War The spectacle at court resulted in great fear gripping Prismdale, and many believed that it had passed the point of no return. Morgana realised that she was never going to convince Titania and the snobby, upper-class courtiers that they were wrong, and in order for the faes to actualise their liberty it would have to be done so through violent uprising and struggle. The 'dark fairies', as they were called, were skeptical, cynical and dangerous mistresses of black arts, and were prepared to do almost anything to overthrow the perceived oppressive rule of the Fairy Godmother and her fanatical sycophant, Fae Queen Titania, as well as the spinless Fairy Princesses who enabled their Queen to act in such a manner by pressuring her to live up to the Godmother's standards. In contrast, the loyalists saw Morgana and her cabal as outsiders touched by an evil influence, and this drew two reactions: a) sympathy and the desire to restore the misguided backsliders, or b) outrage and the imminent desire to expel them from Prismdale. As it turned out, peaceful negotitation was completely bypassed. Yet, the outbreak of the Battle for Prismdale appeared to come on so suddenly. Within hours of the Court controversy, dark fairies had stormed Prisma and were locked in wand duels with loyalist guards. A series of terrible magical confrontations then ensued, which resulted in the fabric of reality around Prismdale being torn at like plastic thinly stretched over upright nails. The war was traumatic, terrorising a previously harmonious population. Morgana knew that her actions could lead to the complete destruction of their realm, but she was prepared to have faekind bear the cost. "Salvation is bought with blood," she told her followers, warning that there would be a heavy cost involved with ridding themselves from enforced servitude. With many faes now dead and the war taking a destructive turn where no clear victor was emerging, Titania decided to take a risk. Together with the fairy Princesses of each Enclave, they initiated a spell that invited the Fairy Godmother onto Prismdale, to purge the rebels for good. The spell's completion took several days, during with dark hailstones and sulphur rained down upon the once-illustrious kingdom's capital city, but it did succeed. The Godmother's essence once again spread out across Prismdale, re-igniting the loyalists' will to fight, and they slowly began to push back the dark fairies into the remote corners of the kingdom. At Crystal Summit, the very last confrontation was beginning. Titania and the other loyalists reached the midpoint of the Summit Walk, only to realise that the dark fairies had gotten there first. There, they were summoning their own superweapon. Morgana was weaving a spell that warped Prismdale's peaceful energies, forming a dark hole which grew larger and larger with time. She appeared to be summoning some time of dark force that if loosed, threatened to engulf Prismdale with everlasting malevolence spirit. The scenario was dire, but even in the chaos of battle and the disheartening realisation that all may have been lost, Titania saw a solution: she would use the hole's size to her advantage. The bigger it grew, the easier it was for her to force the dark fairies inside of it, eliminating them from the fight. Thus, Titania gave the order to her fairies not to close the growing portals, but to ''expand ''them. Some fairies - particularly Princess Viridine of the Emerald Enclave - had doubts about the efficacy or righteousness of deliberating taking on damage in order to secure victory in a fruitless civil war. However, her opinion was not echoed by the other princesses, who joined in the final push against the rebels. The result was that the dark fairies, including their leader were swallowed by their own magic, and with another spell Titania sealed it off, banishing them from the fairy kingdom permanently. Morgana's last words were threats of a 'terrible, world-breaking revenge'. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Planets